Becky-Hunter Relationship
The relationship between Hunter Hollingsworth and Becky Baker developed in Season 13, when they became acquainted on Realm of Doom and developed a brief romantic relationship online. Relationship History Overview When Becky begins feeling the cold shoulder from her entire family after turning her brother in to the police for his part in the sexual assault of Zoë Rivas, she seeks an escape from her home life. While doing research for her history project, she stumbles across Realm of Doom, an online adventure game, where she meets Sir Excellence. The two play together habitually for a short time, even having their avatars make love, until Becky discovers that Sir Excellence is actually Hunter Hollingsworth, a grade 9 student at Degrassi. She immediately ends their relationship, which throws him into a fit of rage when he confronts her at school, in person. Hunter tells her that everything is "better online", and questions why she had to ruin it by being "a real girl", before asking for his virtual items back, and threatening to turn her avatar into a toad. He then stormed off angrily, the two have not interacted since. Season 13 In How Bizarre, as Sir Excellence, Hunter saves Becky's character on Realm of Doom, warding off a group of pkers (player killers) and then gives her a healing potion and offers to help her cross the mountains. She asks if it's a date and he says yes. Sir Excellence and Becky go somewhere special in the game and he shows her his secret hideaway. He gives Becky flowers and they kiss. Sir Excellence strips his character down to his underwear and Becky does the same with her character. After that, their characters make out. In My Hero, after seeking advice from Grace, Becky and Imogen discover that Hunter is Sir Excellence and that he is a freshman. Becky decides to break things off with him through Realm of Doom, which upsets him. Hunter later finds Becky and is angry that she had to be a "real girl", claiming that everything is better when it stays online. Becky claims that Realm of Doom is just a game, but Hunter tells her that she doesn't get it and "real world" people always disappoint. He threatens to turn her into a troll if he finds her online again, before leaving. Trivia *Their relationship is unique as they are the first couple in Degrassi history to first meet online while attending the same school. *They both use online games to escape family problems in the real world. *This is the second relationship involving a senior and a freshman. The first was between Johnny DiMarco and Alli Bhandari. *Both have an older brother: **Luke is Becky's older brother. **Miles is Hunter's older brother. *They didn't know each other's real identities until My Hero. Hunter pretended to be British. *They are the first instance of cybersex in the Degrassi Franchise. *Both have been known to spew their bigotry. **Becky refused to support Romeo and Jules because it featured two gay males. Hunter made an islamophobic remark towards Goldi after her and Maya got his gaming club shut down. Quotes *Hunter: "Why did you have to go and be a real girl? Everything's better when it stays online." Becky: "Hunter, Sir Excellence isn't real. Real of Doom is just a game." Hunter: "The fact that you would even say that proves that you don't get it! Real world people always disappoint, online I'm a hero. You wanna live IRL, you go ahead, noob...Oh, and if you tell anyone about what we did in the Meadow of Zorath, I will find you and I will turn you into a troll." (Hunter leaves) Imogen: "That was intense...Wait, what did you do in the Meadow of Zorath?" Becky: "Don't worry about it. I gotta get a life." - My Hero Timeline *Start Up: How Bizarre (1333) *Broke Up: My Hero (1334) **Reason: Becky didn't want to date a freshman. Gallery 6y5trre.png Ttytyhtyhtyhty.png 6877yuy.png 7ytyttryt.png 65555y.png 87yttrrtrtr.png Fvfvrffdfd.png 87tyytyu.png 8uiyiyuiyui.png Uiuiououio.png 89877jj.png 87uuiuyu.png Ggtrrtrgt.png 89uiuiuiui.png Yuuyui.png Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Conflicts